


Shall we dance?

by AmyYma2770



Series: Ladies of Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: What happens when the Devil faces a mother?





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story coming to my mind .  
> Written just for fun

Lucifer was standing in the living room, close to the big couch where someone sat down.  
They were talking and laughing, a glass of amber liquid in his right hand that he moved to underlying some moments of the conversation.

Charlotte stepped out the elevator and walked fiercely through the room, to him.  
She was furious: they had planned to meet with Amenadiel to look for the lost piece of the flaming sword. But Lucifer did not come.  
They had called and texted him, without any reply.  
They had already checked the precinct, finding out Chloe working alone  
“He surely is in the penthouse with some stupid human beings” Charlotte had concluded, deciding to check his son’s house.  
And obviously here he was, with a woman, she had recognized a smooth female voice replying to him.  
He was avoiding his mother for a mortal woman: Charlotte couldn’t still believe it.  
She reached him out, tapping his left shoulder with her right hand, without saying a word.  
Lucifer turned his head, still smiling to his guest, but he immediately changed his expression when he noted his mother.  
“How did you dare? -she invested him-how did you dare?”  
Lucifer frowned:” What?”  
Charlotte’ anger increased even more: he barely remembered of their mission. Linda was right: he had found his own home on Heart, with these disgusting human beings.  
She stepped a little bit closer and before Lucifer could realize what was going on, she slapped across his face so violently to make him lose his balance.  
Lucifer looked at her not believing what she had just done, a couple of blood drops fallen from his lower lip on his chin.  
Taking advantage of his surprise, Charlotte grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to hit him again.  
But she couldn’t move her free hand, her wrist entrapped in a something very strong.  
Charlotte turned her head, very angry and disappointed, ready to literally burn the intruder and then she met the fierce sight of a very pretty middle aged woman who was blocking her hand, preventing her from hurting Lucifer a second time.  
“Don’t do it again, Mrs Richards. Or I’ll make your nice ass meet violently the floor “  
Charlotte stopped, looked down at her.  
“Mrs Penelope Decker, now I remember-of course, a fierce pan in the ass, speed bump on her personal way back to Heaven, exactly like her daughter-Not to be rude, but these are not your business. It’s something between my stepson and myself.”  
“I’m afraid you’re wrong, Mrs Richards. These are my business. I think you have made enough damages for today.” Her voice, her posture spoke out for her: she wasn’t afraid of Charlotte and ready to fight to protect Lucifer.  
Was she in love with him too? No, it was nothing like that, but Charlotte did not understand.  
For sure Penelope knew what Lucifer had done to Chloe, but she still was on his side.  
Charlotte shook her head: it was better to leave the penthouse. She had time that day to go back and complete her mission.  
“Ok, I’ll go” A look at Lucifer, who turned his face away and a small nod to Penelope “Mrs Decker, take care of yourself”  
“Be sure I’m already doing. And just to make me perfectly clear: hurt Lucifer another time and I’ll kill you.”  
“Is it a threat, Mrs Decker?”  
“It is a promise, Mrs Richards”  
And Charlotte left.

Penelope turned to Lucifer, still standing behind her.  
“Let me check your face. Does it hurt?”  
Lucifer sat down on the couch: “My face or my pride?” he replied, eyes down to the floor.  
“Don’t feel embarrassed with me, Lucifer. I’m an actress, nothing can disturb me. Nothing apart seeing you in pain. You’re special to me, for who you are and for the love you have for my girls. No matter what other can say, ok?”  
Penelope hug him strongly and then removed the dried blood form his mouth.

Later that day, Chloe was going to bed when her mobile rang.  
“Hallo Detective-that dulcet tone made her smile, as usual-sorry it’s late, I know. But, I was wondering if you Deckers would like to join me in the penthouse tomorrow night. We were asked to organize a full Hollywood style party and I think your mother and your offspring would have fun there”  
“My mom and my daughter. And what about me?” Chloe asked, trying to sound offended  
“You will have fun too. I personally take care of it”  
She could see his mischievous smile through his voice.  
“Such an honor. We’ll join you”  
“Great. Thank you, detective. Good night. Ah, a quick one: don’t worry for the outfit: we will provide all of you with the most appropriate ones.”

It was not a good night: Penelope and Trixie couldn’t sleep for the excitement, jumping up and down along the apartment, on the couch and on their beds.  
Chloe had tried to have a rest just closing the door of her bedroom and she could have successfully done it if Lucifer had not texted her on a regular basis all night long with some strange questions “Your mother’s favorite color? Your child’s? Yours”  
“Your favorite movie?”  
“Your mother’s favorite actor”  
When the morning came Chloe was ready to kill everyone around her.

The night finally arrived and they reached the Lux.  
The club was unrecognizable, so Hollywood…Penelope clapped her hands in excitement.  
“It is like to back in time. This is the set of my first movie” she said looking around.  
“And this is the dress I had on the red carpet the first time I attended the Academy Awards Ceremony”

Chloe smiled seeing her mother like that.  
“It seems she likes it” Lucifer whispered in her ear  
Chloe looked up to him: “Confess, Lucifer: you have done it only for her, haven’t’ you? She told me what happened yesterday afternoon with your stepmother”  
“Your mother took my side as she were…my mom. It was weird, nobody had taken my side so bravely. And I want to thank her”  
“Mission accomplish, Mr Morningstar-Chloe stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek-you have just to invite her to dance and it would be perfect.”  
“Already planned, my dear” and he left to invited Penelope to the dance floor.

Later that night, Penelope reached Lucifer out of the club: he was smoking silently  
“Here you are: I’ll go home, it is late for Trixie and me”  
“Yes, of course-He smiled – Penelope?”  
“Tell me”  
“Thank you for having played my mom role yesterday. I never felt so good in centuries”  
“But I did not play, Lucifer: you’re my son, never forget. You have family here.  
Lucifer was glad they were out in the dark: his eyes were glimmering with tears and the Devil did not have tears.  
“And as your mother-she went on-I have a favor to ask you”  
“No words needed: I know”

Ten minutes later, his human mother was going home with the little offspring asleep in her arms.  
Time and room for the second mission of that night: the lady in blue sat at the piano.  
“Shall we dance, Detective?


End file.
